


Please

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Luke. Luke, please."





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> For day twenty nine of kinktober. I chose to write for begging and orgasm denial. 
> 
> Once again, I found myself struggling to figure out what to write until I finally got this typed out. It seems that now that there's only a few days left, I've lost my inspiration to write.

“Luke,” Maryse pleaded against Luke’s lips. She nearly whined when the vibration on the toy he was thrusting inside of her was turned down, keeping her from getting too close to release. “Luke, please.”

“Not yet,” Luke said, kissing her again, slowly thrusting the vibrator in and out, keeping it at the lowest setting. His other hand moved along her chest, playing with her nipples and making her moan. 

She pulled him in for another kiss, needing something. She felt frustrated after being denied her release so many times. “I want to come,” She mumbled against his lips, moving one hand down to join Luke’s between her legs. “Please Luke, please let me come. Please.”

Luke turn the speed up a little more and she let out a moan, clutching him tighter. “You’ve been so good tonight, Maryse,” He whispered, pressing kisses against her neck. The vibration speed up more and Maryse’s whole body felt like it was buzzing as he thrust the toy faster inside of her.

“Luke, oh my God,” She cried out. “Oh my God. Oh my God.” She could feel the familiar heat starting to build up and she nearly screamed when the toy was suddenly pulled out. “Luke-” She started, but stopped when she felt his cock enter her in one hard thrust. She kissed him and moaned louder, her fingers digging into his shoulders. “Please,” She mumbled. “Please, please..”

Luke didn’t say anything, he just kissed her and thrust faster, his fingers playing with her clit until she was screaming his name.


End file.
